More Than One
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: A collection of drabbles connected with lyrics for several bots. Taking requests if anyone is interested. -Originally titled I Miss You -
1. Optimus

_Just a drabble. Lyrics belong to Incubus. R&R please._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To see you when I wake up<em>**

**_Is a gift I didn't think could be real_**

**_To know that you feel the same_**

**_As I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream_**

**_You do something to me_**

**_That I can't explain_**

**_So would I be out of line_**

**_If I said I miss you_**

"I miss you," she whispers into the phone, holding it tight against her ear.

There is a pause as someone speaks in the background and then she hears his voice, a warmth spreading through her like water. "I miss you too..."

Her lips twitch into a nervous smile even though he isn't there, even though he isn't in front of her where he belongs, and she brushes her fingertips against the wall. "When will you be home?"

"When we finish with this assignment in Shanghei, I am trying to wrap it up as quickly as possible."

"Don't hurry for me."

He chuckles and she smiles wide, ducking out of her mothers way when she hurries through with her niece at her heels. "How is Sam?"

She chuckles, hearing aforementioned mans whining from the living room. "Tired, the kids have been crawling all over him."

"Isn't that what your offspring do when they are yours?"

"They do it even when they're not yours," she mutters, thoughts tugging at her brain.

A moment of ailence passes between them. "Is there something wrong Suzie?"

She breaks out of her trance and blinks, her cheeks flushing with color. "N-No, there's nothing wrong...it's just nice to hear your voice after so long."

He chuckles and it warms her up as always. "You have grown bolder with your words."

"Blame Makaila."

"I will have to thank her when I return home."

Another moment passes. "You have to go don't you?"

He sighs. "Unfortunately."

She shuffles uncomfortably, wanting to whine, a lump forming in her throat. She wants to cry, she wants him back, but it doesn't matter what she wants. He has duties now. "Alright...call me whenever you can. It's not an order either, if you can't you can't...I understand completely."

"I will call...I promise."

She shuffles again. "I...I love you Optimus."

He doesn't say anything for a long time, and Suzie is afraid she scared him off, but then he speaks, a smile obvious in his voice. "I love you too, Suzie."

_**I see your picture**_

_**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**_

_**You have only been gone ten days**_

_**But already I'm wasting away**_

_**I know I'll see you again**_

_**Whether far or soon**_

_**But I need you to know **_

_**That I care**_

_**And I miss you**_


	2. Ironhide

_Drabble for Ironhide. Lyrics belong to Angus and Julia Stone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>If we never found this love<em>**

**_If we never took that road_**

**_If we hadn't had the heart_**

**_We wouldn't have this home_**

Bee and Sideswipe snickered from one corner of the hangar, Optimus keeping an amused expression as he listened to the human fems nagging. Ironhude glared at all of them. It wasn't funny.

"Come on Emily...can't you just call?" he groaned, rubbing his metal face.

Her eyes narrowed through the monitor, a long black strand of hair falling over the bridge of her nose. "No, because I wanted to embarrass you."

He almost glared at her, but that was a death wish. "Why?"

Her voice dropped, as if she didn't want anyone to hear, as if she was embarrassed or shy, but that was impossible for his little fem. "You left without saying goodbye Hide...you hurt my feelings."

Ironhide stuttered a little, ttying to find the right words without embarrassing himself further. "Emily I am sorry, I told you we were leaving the night before."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's your ass when you get home."

He stuttered again. "W-Well..."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Well what?"

If he could blush, he would be bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck, the sound of metal scraping against mrtal almost hurting Emily's ears."What if I say it?"

Her lips twitched and she nodded, hair flying this way and that. "Do it! In front of everyone!"

Ironhide noted the sound of a certain fems voice behind him and looked over his shoulder, seeing Suzie sitting in a folding chair beside Optimus, who was seated against the ground, leaning against the wall of the hangar with his knees pointed at the ceiling. Her eyes looked up at their leader with a weird warmth and innocence Ironhide recognized from the fem that was currently waiting fir his words. Now he had to say IT.

He sighed and looked back to the monitor, seeing her narrow face glowing with anticipation, and he almost smiled, but he was still pouting because of the two immature bots still snickering in the corner. "I..." he took a deep breath. "I love you Emily."

She bounced a little and Ironhide hissed at the snickers behind him. "I'll be waiting for you Hide, come home soon ok?"

He did smile then, wishing he could be at his fems side. "Ok..."

_**In this world**_

_**The heart beats slow**_

_**In my arms**_

_**Let's share the cold**_

_**In my eyes**_

_**You're all I've known**_

_**Darling let's go home**_


	3. Megatron

_I know I've been gone awhile and I'm sorry for that, I've been busy with my actual stories – I'm ending two of them in the next week or two, so I've been dedicating all of my time to the final chapters. Anyway, since I've been gone for so long, I decided to do a special one and this is all for Megatron. Lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to the Goo Goo Dolls. I make no profit from using them. I might do another with him since this was so enjoyable, but I think it might be a bit M rated for certain themes ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You and I were meant to be<br>Ain't no doubt about it  
>No way to hide that sort of thing<br>Now I'm waiting for something better  
>Ain't nothing better worth imagining<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Out of my way <em>insect<em>," Megatron growled.

The pouty brunette peered over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at him. "Shut the hell up you old rust bucket," she quipped and turned around to him fully. "Sit down now so I can finish what I started."

He narrowed his crimson optics at her but did as she told, settling on an old pile of cars settled in the corner of the warehouse. She grunted as she swung her leg over the railing, balancing on the edge for a moment before she jumped over to his shoulder. She scrambled for a moment, bare feet sliding against the slick metal of his shoulder. She squeaked as a claw came up and nudged her rear end, hoisting her up so she could find somewhere to grip. She swayed as she found her footing, hands flailing at her hips slightly before she smiled in satisfaction and then turned to face him.

He wouldn't look at her, and that was good. She hated when he just _stared _at her. It made her so uncomfortable. She hooked her feet into one of the 'tendons' on his neck while keeping the other on the edge of his shoulder plate. She wore no shoes so she didn't irritate the 'tendon' she needed for support. After another moment of adjusting herself, she reached back and grabbed the small blow torch clipped to the helmet that was also clipped to the hem of her shorts. She unhooked them from each other and placed the welders mask over her face and reached back again for a strip of metal – one of seventeen she had stuffed back there – from her back pocket and then she lit the torch.

Nancy Vextor was fixing Megatron.

She had the metal strips on standby for the occasional visit she received from the Decepticon leader. He needed to be fixed and she was more than willing to help. She had only lived because when she had found him, inoperable amongst a heap of garbage behind the very warehouse they were in, she had managed to get half of his robotic cranium in working order before he woke up.

"Where's Starscream," she questioned as she cut the blow torch off and lifted her helmet. A girls gotta breath between strips.

He grumbled, his whole body shivering with the effort. "That worthless maggot ran away."

"I thought I was the worthless maggot," she teased, rocking her head forward so the helmet could slide un-sexily over her face as she started welding again.

He grumbled and waved a hand at her. "I tolerate you far more than I can ever tolerate him."

That made her stop and she cringed as the metal strip went clattering to the floor, the sharp sound echoing through the rather empty building. She scrambled for her footing and ended up straddling the top of his chest plate. She fumbled to get the helmet from her overheated face and when she had finally managed to get it up she took in a deep breath.

"Holy shit," she took in another breath.

"Sit still runt or I will eat you."

She knew by now that the threat was hollow. "Jus' startled me is all," Nancy protested, not daring to move from her position.

This was the closest she had been to his actual face; most of her time was spent at the back of his head or at the side, never full face and beautiful. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment and Nancy half expected him to pluck her up like giants do in the movies, but he didn't move.

"What did I say to startle you?"

Holy shit, he asked her a reasonable question. "Well, you hate humans but you said you tolerate me."

"Only because you are…_helping _me," he forced out the word.

Nancy chuckled. "Still, that is a compliment if I ever heard one. Painful, but a compliment nonetheless. You ever gave out a compliment."

"Yes I have," he said matter-of-factly. "I complimented a mortal on the color of his blood on my blade, it was a delicious shade of crimson."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Of course…liar."

He didn't protest, but he did help her back up to her spot. Not so she could finish her job, it was half the reason though, but it was mostly so she didn't see the smile playing at his 'lips'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Set me on fire<br>You set me on fire  
>Set me on fire<br>You can burn my bridges down**_


	4. Megatron pt2

_**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been distracted by a few things. Another for Megatron because I just can't help myself.**_

_**She looks at me like nobody else**_

**_Like nobody's ever done_**

Nancy chewed on the thick nail on her thumb, sitting cross legged in a questionable folding chair, settled on the catwalk strung above her warehouse.

She sighed and pushed herself to her feet, back pocket bulging with metal strips. He was late...he was so, so late. He was never this late. It made her worry, made her tummy ache. Did he realize how predictable and monotonous he was? Did he really think she hadn't mapped out his schedule and he was late?

Just as the thought passed between her ears, the heavy doors to her warehouse creaked open and he stepped inside. Fresh wounds and marks streaked him and he looked angry, so beaten down.

"Megatron," she breathed.

He looked over at her, claws undoing at his sides. She stared at him with such mirth and hope.

"Worm," he addressed her, tone wavering.

She noticed her mistake and looked away for a moment; when she looked back to him, she had put up that wall.

"You're late," she grumbled, cheeks hot.

He stood there rather awkwardly, watching her gather familiar things before he settled into his usual spot. She clambered onto his shoulder and set to work.

He almost spoke, but he didn't.

Because he heard her sniff through the hiss of fire.

Because he actually felt bad about making her worry.

_**She makes me feel like nobody else**_

_**Like nobody's ever done**_

**_Lyrics do not belong to me._**


	5. Megatron pt3

_Another for Megatron – the last for awhile, I promise. Next chapter is for Optimus and his little fleshling._

_I appreciate prompts and even your own OC's with your favorite bot. Just review or message me with details about your character or how you want them to meet and I can handle it from there._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm strong yet proud<br>I'm quiet yet loud  
>And I'm everything<br>You want in me_**

* * *

><p>It was the day of their routine. One of the very last days he had given in and let her work on him.<p>

And he didn't know she was going to take a day off from helping him.

When he entered the garage, she wasn't waiting for him on the cat-walk. She wasn't rummaging through her tool boxes, wasn't tinkering with the old car in the corner. He paused and looked around, hands clenching rhythmically to keep his anger under check; she was the only thing he did this for but she was the only one that seemed capable to fix him at a fast pace while still being able to perfect his old frame.

"Son of a bitch," he heard a female voice mutter.

At the far end of the cat-walk was the door used to access it from her little 'nest'. A wrench came flying out, clattering against the cage floor and it fell to the concrete around Megatrons feet. He rose what would be assumed as an eyebrow but didn't move.

She stumbled out of the doorway, running into the railing for a moment before she fell to the floor, making the cat-walk sway as she giggled, a Jack Daniels bottle gripped tightly in her hand. She wore nothing but her bra and jean shorts, her hair wet and feet bare; they were bloody from what looked pricks at the bottom of her feet, like she had stepped on nails. She scrambled to her feet and took a heavy swig from the bottle, turning to Megatron but not because he was there, her mind was far from him.

Until she saw him.

When she did see him, she choked on her mouthful of booze and dropped the bottle. It thumped against the floor under her feet, the alcohol spilling out of the bottle and to the floor before the bottle rolled down to the concrete and shattered. Her hands were splayed on either side of her hips and her eyes were wide.

"I-I," she sputtered for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

He grumbled. "You were to fix me, human," he spat. "Alcohol is a poison I will not have in a worker of mine."

She stared at him, eyes shaking. "Wait a minute," she hiccupped. "I can fix you," her voice sounded weak."

He shook his head. "Not in this condition," he narrowed his eyes. "I will not have it."

She watched him open the large door and then snapped back to reality. "Wait," she screamed, turning and running into the room she had been in. "Wait please," she screamed again, hurrying down the steps. "Megatron please! Don't leave me!"

She stopped in the middle of the parking lot outside the building; she was alone. Her garage sat on the outskirts of town, the closest life form to her was a horse grazing in the middle of a field. The wind carried her hair around her and she looked to the sky, looked to her left, looked to her right, but she didn't see him. He wasn't there.

And she wandered if he would ever come back.

Something told her no.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Listen to me<br>Stop making me see  
>What I've been<br>Waiting for  
>Listen to me<br>Stop making me see_**

* * *

><p><em>Didn't like the ending, but I do all at the same time. Will Megatron be back? Maybe, not sure at this point. Maybe one more...happy ending depends on you guys.<em>


	6. Briley pt1

_**And this is for the lovely MarsTwilight, who has been oh-so-patient with me. Please enjoy and remember, I do requests like this. Only one shots though, no stories.**_

_**Review!**_

* * *

><p>She's scared because he cares and it feels like too much.<p>

"Most of the people I have cared for left me," she mutters one night, perched on his hood, knees to her chest. "I just...I don't want to scare you off with my baggage."

Some old song belches from the radio but she can't hear it, not as lost in her thoughts as she is. Heblets it play and thats alright with her but still, it feels like something is missing. But what? Maybe the air felt empty because it was the first time she and the Bee had been alonr. Ever. It wasn't like they weren't alowed around each other, it was just between saving the world on a grand scale and a minimal one, there was never any time.

And look how she was spending the time given, sulking.

She whistled through her teeth and shimmied down from the hood of the car, pouting. "Its not fair," the radio whines, a confused noise. "Here I am sulking and...and you're patient, listening to me..."

As thebradio scratches, him trying to find a matching frequency, she makes him reel back. That song, the right notes, smooth as jazz and the sky above. She squeals and spins, hair catching on her wet lips, eyes sparkling as she stares at the hood of the Camaro she...loved.

"I know this song," she cheers. "_Hello darlin_" she tempts to mimick the deep voice coming through the radio. "_Nice to see you," _she dips at the waist, gaining an amused, chuckling-like noise from the grill of the car. "_It's been a looong tiiiime, you're just as lovely as you've ever been..."_

"Hey," Sam pokes his head out of his bedroom window. "Shut up."

"Piss off," she sticks her tongue out at him.

He just rolls his eyes and pulls back into his room, shutting the window. She smiles, hearing a filtered round of applause come through the speakers. She turns to Bee, smiling then grabbing the hem of her shirt, curtseying just a little.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all weekend."

That earned an audible groan from Sam's bedroom but a louder applause from Bumblebee, successfully snuffing out any doubt she had that this might not work.


	7. Optimus pt2

**_When I started this story, lyrics started and ended the chapters. But I've trailed off and went to just adding in lyrics wherever. There will always be lyrics, but where is now questionable._**

**_Remember to leave a request if you're feeling frisky. Message me if you have an account. Remember to review regardless!_**

* * *

><p>She likes to dance.<p>

Prefferably alone, in her room. She lives in a quaint little two story home, next door to Sam and his family by request after they saved the world the first time. She lives alone, that she likes. She can dance around half naked and sing horribly and no one can see or hear her.

Well, no one except for the giant glowing eye in her back window.

With a high pitched screech, she clambers for the towel that is still tied tightly around her chest. "Optimus!"

"_You spin my head right 'round, when ya go down, when ya -"_

She catches the end of his chuckle as she all but smashes the radio on her bed to bits. Her cheeks are on fire and butterflies are attacking her tummy, she may be having a panic attack. She wipes a hand over her mouth and glares at what she can see of his face through the window. She stomps over to the window and slams the glass closed, then pulls the thick curtains tight.

"Suzie..."

"I'm never talking to you again!"

"Suzie, please."


	8. Briley pt2

_**Not my best, but I felt the need to write it anyway.**_

* * *

><p>She likes to sing to him and after losing Sam as his charge, he appreciates it more than ever.<p>

He just wanted to be someone's hero and she would always be available.

_"Sweet Sunshine," _she'll murmur while they hide in the desert. _ "Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

He would never wish it upon her, that she would lose him. Despite it all, after she fled with him and the new bot additions to the team into the desert, even after almost being killed by her own kind on multiple occasions - losing Optimus, she stuck with him.

He had been pretty cras and rude in the past couple of months and no one could blame him. He blamed himself for her following them, if he had never fallen for her - if she had never fallen for him - things would be so much easier on all of them.

Of course, she would probably be charged with aiding the Autobots in the past.

She would never be safe because of him.

"Bumblebee," she chuckles when he tries to convince her to leave. "I don't regret a damn thing. I'm just happy to be here with you."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. But she was a grown woman and she could handle herself, it seemed. Even survive around a bunch of jackass bots and one that taught her more about guns than Ironhide ever dreamed of.

"If I do regret one thing," she sighed, leaning against his cocked leg, her tiny fire keeping her plenty warm. "Its that I didn't try harder to get a hold of Sam. He was your link to our world and since he left..."

Things hadn't been the same.

She perked up again. "But I don't regret a _thing_, Bee," she grinned up at him. "My Sweet Sunshine."

"_Blech_," Crosshairs spat from a decent distance away. "You're both disgusting."

"Suck it, Crosshairs," she chirped.

"I don't understand how all of you had fallen for _humans_," he continued to grumble. "They're weak and flimsy."

"And you're just so solid and amazing," Briley chuckled.

"Damm right I am," he turned up what could be considered his nose.

She sighed and leaned back against Bee, rocking right and left as she continued to hum.

She didn't regret a damn thing.


End file.
